All I want is You (Previously known as Could it be?)
by MyNewAccount18
Summary: Previously known as Could it be? Luie has lived with the Bondurant boys for years. She and Forrest have secretly loved each other for a long time but never acted on it; but when Rake comes into town does Forrest act on his feelings or does he back off for fear of something might happen to her?
1. Chapter 1

**Title - Could It Be? **

By: IKnowWhatIWantAndThatsWhatIGet

The light in my room was bright and warm as I stay lying in my bed. I turned over to my side pulling the quilt to my face curling up just enjoying the feeling of lying there and being comfortable. I breathed in heavily and exhaled, finally looking out the window across from me and seeing birds flying around in the warm summer air. I got up and walked to my window opening it and seeing Jack walking off down the road most likely to Crickets.

"Bye Jack!" I yelled down to him and he swiftly turned around waved to me and then started walking again. I smiled at him and turned to my vanity mirror. It wasn't anything special but I could see myself well enough to put my wavy brown hair in a bun and make sure my face was clean enough. I then walked to my small chest of draws and picked out some female trousers and a white blouse with some ruffles on the chest. I picked out some black heals that matched my pants and made my way down stairs.

As I walked down stairs there was the sound of the radio playing softly in the background and I could hear a song playing making me want to just start dancing all over the room, but now wasn't the time. I hadn't even had my coffee yet! I knew that with the radio on Forrest was bound to be up and if he wasn't in his office he was in the shed. I knew Howard was up stairs sleeping off his hangover from last night. That crazy bastard was always drinking alcohol like it was water.

I went ahead and poured myself some coffee and headed to the office where I was most certain that Forrest would be. The door was open and he had his back turned to me but I knew, that he knew, I was there. That's just how Forrest is; he just knows when someone approaches him. He can sense danger a mile away and he always knows when someone's starin' at him. That's why it always makes it so hard for me to admire him; but I do anyway.

He's got the most amazing grey eyes on the face of this planet, I swear. The way he just looks right through you and it's like he already knows your darkest secrets before you can even tell him yourself. But they're also so filled with kindness and gentleness; but also they can be filled with anger and this knowingness of how cruel the world can be.

Oh and then there's his hands. Oh his hands can do wonderful things and terrible things. They can hold you and protect you; but they can kill men without hesitating. They can hold a door open for you; but they can hit you at any second barred with brass knuckles as armor.

But I pulled these thought from my mind as Forrest turns in his chair to face me. I stayed where I was, leaning against the frame of the door, and I looked at him with my brown eyes.

"Do you want any coffee Forrest?" I asked him. My hands and feet always got so cold when I talked to him and my heart always thumped so hard in my chest I thought he could hear it too.

"Yeah that'd be nice." He said turning back to his books.

I went and got him his coffee and set it down next to him and walking behind him peering over his shoulders to look at his books. I took a sip of my coffee and noticed that some of the numbers were wrong.

"No Forrest that's wrong." I told him pointing down at the numbers from last night.

"What you talkin' about, they're right." He said his brows scrunching together in confusion.

"Howard drank more then two bottles last night I guarantee it." I said sipping my coffee again. Speak of the devil, Howard could be heard walking down the stairs. "Come on lets all go to the shed and I'll bet $5 that he drank at least four jars last night." I said with my hand out for him to shake and take the bet.

He stared at me for a little while and I just gave him a look that said you know I'm right but you're gonna take the bet anyway. After a while he must have decided that $5 isn't all that much money and he could take the bet. We got some coffee in Howard before we headed to the shed to count our jars. Howard actually ended up drinking exactly four jars last night and I won the $5 dollars.

During all that counting Jack had come back from Crickets saying how he saw a shoot out or some shit like that. Never would have believed him if he didn't come back with those shell casings. Forrest and I were walking back to the station and Forrest had the boys take care of something else before they came back in.

As we walked in we saw this lady with short red hair smoking a cigarette at the bar. She had on a bright blue dress and I envied her. I wanted to look pretty too, so Forrest would notice me too. I noticed Forrest took off his hat and was staring at her.

"Forrest Bondurant?" She asked standing up.

"Yeah." He replyed stepping forward to meet her in the middle of the room; I could feel the tears pricking at my eyes.

"I heard around town that you were looking for someone to help out around here, that job still vacant?" She asked taking a drag of her cigarette.

"If you don't mind me askin' why's a lady like you, doin', in a place like this?" He asked her minding his words as to not offend her.

"The big city moves too fast, I needed a change, somewhere quiet." She responded putting out her cigarette. At that moment Jack and Howard burst through the back door making a whole lot of racket and I took that as my opportunity to leave.

I didn't really go anywhere but it was nice to get out of that station. Just sitting out here on the porch was nice while Forrest and Red talked. I can't say that I don't like her 'cause I don't know her but I can say that I'm jealous of her. She hasn't been here more then five minutes and she's already got Forrest attention all on her.

I lit up a cigarette and sat down on one of the rocking chairs. Only seconds later did Red walk out of the door and down the steps. She glanced back and I think she was surprised to see me there and so she looked again and walked back up the steps and walked in front of me. She held out her hand and I think she wanted me to shake it.

"My names Maggie, I'm going to be working here now." She said with a small smile. "I saw you in there earlier and I just figured I should introduce myself to you." She said with her hand still out.

I didn't shake her hand but I did nod my head in understanding. "Names Louisa, most call me Luie but whatever works for you I guess." I said in a non caring tone so she didn't know that I didn't right care for her too much.

"Well it was nice to meet you; I'll see you tomorrow morning." She said in her most likely Chicago ascent and proper words and walked off to her car.

When she drove away I felt much better. I almost felt threatened while she was here and I wasn't looking forward to her coming back.

A few days later I was sitting down with Forrest talking about our production of moonshine and how we could maybe get it to move a little faster so we could stock up some more products. And then here comes Jack running up to us like he just got a million bucks.

"So guys are you sure I can't get you to try some of my moonshine?" He asked desperately.

"You mean moonshit?" Asked Howard laughing as he sipped from his jar.

"Jack you know we're doin' just fine with what we've got, no sense in taking in somethin' new." I told him and Forrest nodded in agreement. But Jack wasn't happy with that and he pulled out his own jar.

"It looks like river water Jack." I told him taking the jar from him and uncapping it looking inside.

"I know it don't look the best and it might not taste the best quiet yet, but I need to know your opinion." He said looking as desperate as a puppy wanting in from the cold.

I sighed looking at Forrest and he just shrugged his shoulders. So I took a sniff and it didn't smell all that bad so I took a gulp from it. Bad idea, it had me running to the sink to throw up and Forrest ran with me to rub my back. It gave me chills but I still couldn't get over the fact of how awful the drink was. It just tasted like bad cheep liquor and I wasn't going to sell that to my customers.

"Jack what the fuck is this shit?" I asked him when I got back to the table looking at it and giving it back to him.

"Our new recipe, is it really that bad?" He asked me and all I did was nod my head.

"Did you even try it?" I asked him and he nodded his head yes. "How the hell did you not throw up?" I asked him amazed.

"Well, honestly we've cooked up worse." He gave a large smile and I chuckled along with Forrest and Howard. All the while I knew Maggie was watching us waiting for her moment to join in our close nit group.

As the weeks went by I noticed Maggie was always trying to do stuff for Forrest that I would normally do for him. For example give him coffee in the mornings which is fine it is her job but it still sorta bothered me. But then she started to try and put his hat away when he already had it where he wanted it, but what gave me a stitch was when he would put it back the way he had it before. I could tell she was trying really hard for his attention but for some reason she wasn't getting nearly as much attention as she did on her first day of arrival. It made me happy that Forrest wasn't as interested in her as I thought he was.

It was a sunny day out today and it was warm too but I put on my sweater anyway. It was comfortable and it didn't make me too hot in this weather. It was a bit early in the morning so I didn't really expect anyone to be up yet but I saw that Luie was already up and making coffee. I smiled at her even though she didn't even know that I was lookin' at her.

She always made me smile, especially when she was really focused on what she was doing. She just looked so beautiful when she forgot the world around her. I ended up walking behind her and reaching up into the cabinets for a cup and I brushed up against her; it made my insides warm and I liked that feeling. I wanted more of it but I honestly didn't think she wanted me the way I wanted her.

"Sorry." I said and poured myself a cup of coffee.

"It's fine." She said in a quiet voice and continued reading her paper.

I couldn't help but watch her as she read her paper. She just looked so perfect just the way she was right now. Her brown hair was shining from the sun and even though she looked so good with her hair up I wished she would wear it down sometimes. Now, Luie isn't exactly lady-like but I wouldn't say her to be manly either. She was more of a survivor who knew exactly what she wanted and she wouldn't take no one's shit if they didn't like what she was doing.

She was always cursing, smoking, drinking, fighting, and wearing those pants she just seems to adore so much. But I honestly couldn't see her wearing a dress anyway. I used to tease her and say she would be wearing pants at her own wedding but she always said that she would wear a wedding dress despite what I thought. I'm not sure though, she looks awfully good in those pants. They're high wasted and they showed off her hips and her small waste. She always wore a slightly low cut blouse so everyone knew she was still a lady and that included her heals; she never wore anything she could run or fight in and that made me smile a bit.

Speaking of fighting that girl could fight anyone who ever came up to her, she just had this way of getting them real close before she strikes. Kinda like a snake do I guess. But she did always keep a knife in her pocket and you would never guess it by looking at her, but she uses it a lot. I mean I think I use my brass knuckles more then she pulls that knife out, but it was more times then a lady should have to. And more times then I would have liked.

But oh how I wish I could make her my Luie. Ever since she moved in when she was just 14 I have wanted to make her mine. She moved in after her Pa died in a farming accident and her mother up and left. Our parents heard of her just roaming the streets at night digging through garbage cans and so they invited her into our home; and when me and my parents got the Spanish Lady Flu she took real good care of us.

I thought that after my parents had died and I got better she would have just left us and find some place else to live, but she didn't. She stayed right by my side and helped me take care of my brothers cause Lord knows they can't do it themselves. Even when Howard went off to the war she stayed by me and helped take care of Jack, and when Howard got home she took care of him. Better then I think I even could and I was his own flesh and blood.

And when the prohibition hit and the jobs around town became hard to find and money got real tight the saw mill had to be put on hold cause no one was buying. That was when Luie sat me down one night and explained her crazy plan. Believe me when she first told me that we should be bootleggers and sell off moonshine to everyone I was completely against it. But then I thought of how we could make a lot of money off of it I reluctantly agreed to be her partner. However in the peoples eyes I was the leader of the business, and I guess in a way I was. I took care of the money and the books and I made sure every transaction ran smooth. But it was her daddy's old recipes that we sold and she was the one who got Howard into making the damn moonshine. It gave all of us something to do and it gave us a great deal of money during these hard times.

Suddenly the door opened and I could hear heals on the old wooden floor of the café. Maggie was hear no doubt about it, you could smell her sweet perfume a mile away. I didn't turn around to look at her there was no need I knew what she was doing. She was putting up her red coat and was putting on her apron. I could hear her walking around the bar to walk into the kitchen. She brushed past me and she knocked into Luie's shoulder. I wanted to say something but I knew it wasn't my place.

I tapped Luie's shoulder and I nodded my head out the door and started walking. I didn't look back to see if she was following me, I heard her small heals on my tale and so I walked out the door and to the barn. I turned to her with the key in my hand and I gave it to her. She gave me a soft smile and opened it.

After we had gone over everything in the barn Forrest and I heard some cars pull up. We took our time walking over to them and made sure we locked up the barn nice and tight before I handed Forrest my gun and I placed my hands in my pockets where I put my hand over my knife. As we walked over there together I saw the Sheriff, his deputy, some greasy man and someone else in the car that I couldn't see.

"Hey Forrest, Luie." Said the Sheriff.

As we walked over to the group of men I saw Red out on the porch pealing potatoes and I wondered if she could handle watching something go down if it did happen. Was she as strong of a woman as I was? Or would she crumble as soon as someone got hurt? Time would only tell I guess.

Forrest threw out his cigar but I kept my cigarette burning. I even took a drag and pointed it too the man with the black greased back hair. He didn't even look at me or Forrest just kept his eyes somewhere else. His nose was turned up and I knew that he thought he was better then us.

"This here is the new special deputy, he been brought in from the city to help us out. Make sure things go smooth" Said the Sheriff looking me and Forrest in the eyes.

"What things might they be?" Forrest asked looking around a bit when the Special Deputy laughed. "Something amusing to you?" Forrest retorted back as quick as a whip.

He took in a long sigh before he said anything. "My name is Charley Rakes I'm from Chicago." Oh his voice was low and smooth and I know he thought he was tough as nails but I knew things that would make his squeal like a pig at slaughter.

"That damn brother of yours, he somewhere about?" Asked the deputy; Forrest looked at me with a pissed off look and just did that for a while, I was never much of a talker during these kind of things but I felt like sooner or later I would have to say something.

"Who's in the car?" Asked Forrest.

"That there is the new Common Law Attorney Mason Whidell. He wants to work it out so everybody can do some business." Just then there was a tapping on the car window and it already had me put in a bad mood. "Henry go see what Mr. Whidell wants."

That's when the greasy Special Deputy started making his was over to Forrest and I. He walked up real close to Forrest's face and Forrest just gave him a look. Then I finally spoke up.

"Pete who the hell is this son of a bitch?" I asked him bored and irritated with everything that has been going on in the last five minutes.

"Me? I'm the one who's going to make your life difficult if you don't watch the way you talk to me you little bitch." He said very smoothly to me before turning to Forrest. "And if you don't follow the line, little boy." He said poking Forrest chest very hard.

"Don't you ever touch me again." Forrest said and Rakes let out a little laugh before the Sheriff tried to get everyone calm.

"Forrest, Luie, it's set, the whole county is going to get on board soon. Start at $20 dollars a week, $30 dollars a load. That gets you free passage throughout the whole county and nobody will bother you."

"No body bothers us now." I told him looking at Rakes who was walking up behind me. Forrest noticed it too and I saw him stiffen a bit, but then when he heard Red laugh about something he walked up to her and just stared at her and she stared back.

Henry was holding out some money to us when the Sheriff took it from him and then handed it to Forrest. However Forrest saw Rakes walking up to Maggie and just watched him for a few seconds and I watched Forrest. I threw out my cigarette and ripped the money from Forrest's' hands and walked up to the car. I heard Forrest tell Maggie to get inside as the man in the car rolled down his window.

"Can I help you girl?" He asked me.

"Yeah." I paused for a second before I continued talking. "You try to sink tie us again I can guarantee you'll be digging a clever out of your fucking skull you understand?" I asked him forcefully putting the money into the pocket of his shirt.

"Your going to regret this Luie."

"She's already regretting it; she's just too ignorant to know it yet." Rakes said in his too calm voice.

I began to walk up the stairs when I stopped and Forrest was right beside me. I looked at the ground for a while because I was pissed that anyone thought they could buy us out. We were Bondurant's…. well the boys are at least and they won't lay down for no one, and nether would I.

I looked at that son of a bitch wanting to put a bullet through his head. He laughed at me and that just made me want to even more, god damn son of a bitch was underestimating me. "Are you thinking of drawing on me?" He asked and even though I could reach for my gun that was hidden behind Forrest's sweater I knew it was a bad idea. Maybe in the future I could kill him but that day was unfortunately not that day. So I just walked away with Forrest right beside me.

Later on that night me and the boys went to a meeting with other bootleggers. They were all huddled together around a burning trashcan trying to stay warm while they waited for our arrival.

"Say it quick Jimmy I got a business to run." Forrest said which meant he was taking control tonight. He was probably still upset with me from earlier and didn't want me to speak for the group any more. I probably fucked up, knowing me.

"Alright Forrest we got a good chance to make a good stack of money while the gettin's good. Let things run smooth. We got to give this a chance."

"Yeah I hear what you're saying Jimmy and umm, we go back a long way so I'm not going to make a big deal out of this but, I'm a Bondurant and we don't lay down for nobody." Oh thank God he said that because I thought I fucked up real bad. "We continue to operate free and clear as always. Me? I'll never pay no money to no Mason Whidell, I never have and I never will."

"I'm sorry you feel that way Forrest."

"Jimmy do you have something you really want to say to me?"

"You can't do it that way no more."

"Tell me where are your balls Jimmy." Howard said and I chuckled a little before Forrest put a hand on my lower back and I stopped laughing immediately.

"Well I guess we'll see what happens now. Gentlemen." Forrest said tipping his hat to everyone and guiding me away from the group with his hand still on my lower back.

That night I couldn't stop thinking about what Forrest had done. He has never intentionally touched me like that before and it gave me some kind of weird feeling in my stomach; but I liked it. He seemed to be closer to me since Rakes came by earlier and checked me out before I talked to Whidell. It made me smile to know he at least cares about me, but who knows what's actually going through his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Could It Be?**

**Chapter 2**

It was a slightly cloudy day today and it didn't make me want to really go outside, that's why I was helping out in the kitchen today. Sure Maggie could handle herself but I really didn't feel like doing business today. For some reason I had a feeling that I should stay home today, I almost felt as if something bad was going to happen. Well, what the hell did I know; I do know however that I haven't been sleeping all that well since the night we talked to the other bootleggers around town.

Yeah I couldn't get my mind off of how Forrest put his hand on the small of my back and lead me back to our car. Sure it's not like he hasn't touched me before but never that intimately. Normally it would be a hand on the shoulder or a nudge of his elbow, but never an intimate touch you would normally do with your significant other. He hasn't however done it since. He's actually been quite normal since that night; but I haven't.

I have been watching him even more then I used to trying to pick up on something that was different with him that would make him act the way he did, but I just couldn't put my finger on it. I liked whatever had changed in him and I hoped he would change again soon. Even if he didn't mean anything by it, I just wanted to feel wanted, even if he didn't want me. Well, as long as he didn't want Maggie, I didn't right care for her too much.

She's always smoking on the job and trying to get on all of our good sides so she can get closer to Forrest. She's pretty much invited herself to dinner the last few nights and even though she's a fun guest at times she always ends up wanting to do something with Forrest. She is just embarrassing herself by begging him to come join her by the fire or dance with her. He's never danced with her but he does however sit by the fire with her and they just sit there together and it just makes my skin boil.

If I had as much nerve as she did I'm sure Forrest would have been mine a long time ago. He seemed to be fond of her and its not hard to imagine why. She's pretty and she's full of fire. She's blunt and she knows what she wants and she goes for it. Me? Well, I know what I want and I do get it, except when it comes to Forrest. He's special and I wouldn't want to mess anything up between us. If I couldn't have him as a lover, I'd keep him as a good friend.

All of a sudden Red put a grocery list in my hands with the car keys interrupting my thoughts. "Here I need you to go to the store and pick these things up; we're going to run out by the end of the day." I nodded my head and she went back to her job.

I walked out the door to see Jack walking off and so I turned to Howard and his drinking buddy. "Where the hell does he think he's going with that moonshine?" I asked with my eyebrows raised.

"Church." That's all Howard had to say to get me laughing. Howard did have a way of making me laugh, piss me off too, but he mostly made me laugh.

"If I miss him coming home then you need to let me know everything that happened." I said chuckling and heading off to the car.

"You know it sister!" He yelled back at me and I turned around to blow him a kiss. He gave me a wink and sipped from his jar.

I think Howard always had a bit of a soft spot for me. From the day I moved in with the Bondurant family he was always very sweet to me and was always kind. When Forrest wasn't beside me Howard was. And it seemed to me that Howard always enjoyed my company the best but what the hell did I know.

I do know however everything that happened in the war where Howard was. I know about all of the gruesome ways his friends and comrades died. I know how guilty and helpless Howard feels everyday and I know how he feels like a let down to the family. I have always reassured him that even though he's crippled by his drink he was no less of a man in this family. He just had a different role then what he used to have but it made him no less important to our family. To this very day Howard will sometimes come to my room a drunken crying mess and I'll have to calm him down. I loved that man, I sometimes wished I could love him like I loved Forrest, but I knew that just couldn't happen. You can't help who you love and who you don't.

The last few days I couldn't help but think of Luie. The way her back just melted into my hand making me warm; I couldn't tell you what came over me that night when we were talking to Jimmy and I placed my hand on her back. My arm just did it, without my own knowledge, one moment it's beside me the next it's on her back and I'm saying goodnight to everyone. And then how I guided her back to the car, it's like nothing I've ever done before and honestly it scared me a bit.

Had my feelings for her become so strong that I couldn't even keep my body from touching her? I'm sure I've scared her away, touching her without her permission and all; but she didn't back away from me. In fact she just let it happen, and now that I think of it she had a small smile grace her beautiful face. Maybe I didn't mess up nearly as bad as I thought I did. But I do know that I need to keep myself at a distance, at least until I know things go back to normal. With everything going on with Rakes around I knew it was going to be stressful for the both of us.

I listened to my footsteps echo as I walked out to the porch to have a cigar. I also heard the familiar sound of high heals following me with the distinct smack of the screen door closing.

"Can I get you some coffee Forrest?" Maggie asked me in her Chicago accent that I didn't much care for to be honest. I just nodded my head in reply just looking out at the scenery in front of me. I heard her sigh and walk back to the kitchen and a few seconds later she had my coffee for me; but instead of leaving she sat down next to me.

"So I've noticed Howard has a bit of a sweet spot for Luisa." Maggie said bringing up a subject matter that I didn't much like discussing.

"Yeah, what of it?" I asked her sipping the hot liquid in my cup.

"Oh I was just curious if I was right or not, and if she was sweet on him too."

"Nah, Luie has never really acted sweet on him, she treats him like he was her own brother. He maybe sweet on her but he's not dumb, he knows she'll never love him." I looked her in the eyes when I said that hoping she would get the message that I, like Luie, would never love her.

"Poor Howard."

"Oh he's over it, has been for about seven years now." I told her not really minding the conversation anymore and just enjoyed talking to someone.

"Well what about Luie, do you think she'll ever marry?"

"Yeah, one day, she's going to have a hard time finding someone though."

"Why's that? Because she's not enough lady?" Maggie asked laughing; it really pissed me off.

"No, because if she doesn't marry a Bondurant she's going to have a hard time getting any man to pass our standards." I told her no longer looking at her.

"Oh I see." She looked down and I'm sure she was embarrassed with herself but that was her own fault and I just looked on ahead of me waiting for Luie and Jack to get back.

I came back to the station already unloaded the groceries to the back and walked into the café with the present to Jack from the preset. When I walked in I saw Jack putting salt into salt shakers with a shaky hand. I walked over to him and asked him what was wrong but he just looked away from me. So I took his chin and turned it towards me.

The whole right side of his face was all banged up and I knew instantly that it was Rakes. I wanted to kill that son of a bitch right now, but instead I kissed Jacks head and turned when I heard footsteps coming towards us and I saw that it was Forrest. He put his hat down on a stool and stared at Jack for a minute before saying anything.

"Alright, so how you gonna get out of this racket? Now I see you sittin' there looking like some bodies punching bag. So I ask you, what do you intend to do now?" Forrest asked picking his words carefully.

Jack mumbled something and no one heard what he said so Forrest asked him to speak up louder. "What you expect somebody else to handle it? Howard maybe?"

"That's not what I mean."

"Then what do you mean?" Forrest asked gently.

"I don't need no help."

"I'm sorry?"

"I don't need no help." Poor Jack he was just beaten down in so many ways.

"You don't need help? Here it is, as long as you are my brother you will never let this happen again you understand?"

"Yes."

"I don't think you do."

"What if I can't? I'm not built like you and Howard."

"That's alright, Jack. It is not the violence that sets men apart, alright, it's the distance he is prepared to go. Jack look at me. We are survivors we control the fear and without the fear we are all as good as dead. Do you understand? Do you?"

"He said he was coming for you next."

"Well they'll be back I'm sure of that."

"Umm. Not to interrupt but Jack, you got a present." I dropped the bag in front of him. "From your preacher friend." He just stared at it for a while.

"Well aren't you going to open it?" Asked Forrest with a smirk. When Jack opened it, it was his missing shoe and everyone started laughing, well mostly Howard which got Jack to curse Howard out lightly. I kissed his head one more time before motioning for Forrest to follow me.

Once we were in his office with the door closed I let everything go.

"What the hell was that with Jack just now? You can't expect him to fight Rakes. You know that's not how Jack is. You're the one that's going to get him killed with that talk of yours!" I said taking my heals off violently and sitting down in Forrest chair.

"You know I would have said it to Howard too."

"Howard's different then Jack and you know it. Would you have said it to me?" Now that got his attention, he stared at me with wide eyes, almost like he never thought of it that way.

"You know I never would."

"Well Jack is even more of a child then I am so you might as well of said it to me too. Goodnight Forrest." I said walking past him and into my room.

It's been a good night since Luie had fussed at me and she was most defiantly not talking to me this morning I could tell. She just walked right past me this morning on her way to get her coffee where she would normally at least bless me with one of her smiles. I know to her I was being harsh to Jack, and in reality I was being a bit harsh, but we're Bondurant's and we need to keep this town going based off of our reputation.

So instead of being cooped up inside I went on the porch and drank my coffee waiting for the deputies to come. I know they will, they'll come apologizing and saying they had nothing to do with it and all that shit. There was almost no point in doing it but men are men and they don't want no blame on themselves; speak of the devils.

"Forrest Bondurant, seems you've been involved in certain illegal activities."

"Illegal activities huh?"

"Look here Forrest we can make this here sums disappear."

"Are you trying to shake me down Henry?"

"I'm just the messenger here Forrest." Henry said taking off his hat in respect and I could hear banging coming from inside. "Have you met Howard?" At that moment Howard comes running out of the café and Luie slowly follows him out.

"What you gonna do shoot me?!" Howard yelled.

Howard runs at Henry and his work partner and starts beating them down. I looked at Luie before I got up to walk towards Howard and she was just watching the scene unfold with her arms crossed at her chest. She still wore an angry mask but I could see the cracks in it and I knew that she couldn't take not talking to me. That girl was always talking to me not that I really minded.

"You gonna hurt my brother?! You trying to intimidate us Sheriff?! Huh?" That's when I finally got up knowing Howard was about to take it too far.

Howard was pumping the gas up and I knew this could turn ugly real fast and I think Luie knew it too because she followed me to where everything was happening.

"That's enough now Howard." I told him but he wouldn't stop. "Howard that's enough now." Still he wouldn't stop. That is until Luie put a hand on Howard's shoulder after he put the gas nozzle in Henry's mouth.

"That's enough Howard." Luie said in a gentle and kind voice and Howard stopped and slowly straightened himself out.

"Piece of shit." Howard said before kicking him one last time.

"Now you all should know better then to come around here when Howard hasn't had his whiskey in a few days. Think you might want to get out of here. You give my regards to Special Deputy Rakes." I put the nozzle back and I took the gun that was laying on the ground and empty the rounds in it before giving Henry back his gun. "Nothing personal Henry."

When Forrest gave Henry his gun back I started to turn around but Forrest caught my arm and turned me back around. I looked at him in his grey eyes and I knew that he wasn't sorry for what he said at Jack but I also knew that he was sorry if he offended me, which he did. I knew it was time to forgive him, but it was nice to know I made him squirm when I wouldn't talk to him.

Forrest looked around at his surroundings before he even began to talk to me. I knew that meant that there was going to be a deep conversation about to happen. Forrest never really liked to talk about his feelings but when it was necessary he did, and boy did I like it when he talked about his feelings to me. It made me feel important.

"Look, I'm sorry if I offended you I was just-." I cut him off.

"I know and I'm sorry too. I was being unreasonable." I placed my hand on his cheek and he closed his eyes; it brought butterflies to my stomach. "You know how I feel about you talking to Jack like that, but at the same time I know how you feel too, I'm not going to tell you how to speak you your brother. He's your flesh and blood, not mine." I told him taking my hand away from his face and he let out a sigh. Weather that was relief that I finally stopped touching him or if it was a sigh of longing I had no idea; he opened his eyes and looked at me his hand still on my arm. It was a strong grip but not in a way that hurt me, it felt more like protection.

"You've been in this family for about ten years now, you've helped me raise my idiot brothers, you can tell me how to treat them if you want you know that. I always listen when you talk to me."

That made me smile and he rubbed his thumb on my arm in a circular motion making me feel even safer then I felt before. Then the screen door opened and closed loudly making the both of us look to see who it was. Maggie stood there with a cigarette in on hand by her side and the other was across her body; it made her look weak, as did the look on her face. It looked as if someone died and she opened her mouth but nothing came out. So she regrouped herself and finally said dinner was almost ready before heading back inside the café.

Now I would have guessed that Forrest's hand would have left my arm and went back into his sweater pocket like it always does, but this time as I turned to head into the café he let his hand slid to my lower back, again guiding me into the house. I couldn't help but smile and look up at him but he kept his face forward. I knew this was a big step for him and I was more then happy to wait for the next one.

When dinner was done and everyone was relaxing so Maggie decided to turn up the radio. Forrest was washing the dishes and I sat down with Howard at the counter. He was drinking and I was smoking. Red started dancing and when she noticed that Forrest was drying his hands off she asked him to dance with her; but he declined saying he doesn't dance. Which is a big fat lie, I've seen that big oaf dance before and he was damn good at it too.

"Howard dance with me!" Maggie asked obviously covering her embarrassment.

But Howard has always been a sucker for dancing so he got up leaving his jar with me and danced with Maggie. I took a sip of moonshine and watched as Jack tried to cut in with Maggie but Howard just danced away from him taking Maggie with him. So I got up and danced with Jack and we were all having a grand time until one of the radio commercials came on and we all sat down laughing and breathing hard.

"You know there's a town party going on two days from now." Maggie said lighting up a cigarette as did I.

"Yeah we usually sell to them and then get out." I said not sure where she was going with it.

"Well why don't we celebrate with them? We could use some fun and I'm sure if you stayed you could sell off a few more jars of moonshine. Everyone wins!" She said excited. Honestly I was hopeful that the boys would agree to it, I rarely went to these types of celebrations and it would be nice to have an excuse to dress up and dig up one of my Mama's old dresses.

"I don't see no harm in it, Forrest?" Howard asked, I think he as silently hoping too that we could go. I looked at Forrest and he looked at me, I begged him with my eyes praying he would say yes.

"Alrigh'." Forrest finally said after being silent for a good long while.

Now I don't normally act like a girl but I squealed right at that moment like a young girl! Everyone looked at me with wide eyes not believing what had just come out of my mouth but I couldn't help it I was just so excited! I knew there was a big stupid smile on my face but I just couldn't get rid of it! So instead of embarrassing myself any more I ran up to my room and skipped up the stairs.

I went straight to my chest and opened it up. Underneath some boxes and things there was my Mama's old party dress. It wasn't really anything special compared to what the girls would be wearing, but to me it was the most beautiful thing I owned. So I took it out of the chest and went to my vanity mirror and I pressed the dress in front of me.

It was a light purple color with a modestly low v-neck. It was a halter style and it went to the tops of my ankles. It was honestly so beautiful and I couldn't wait to wear it. Sure I was a tough girl that ran a moonshine business, but I was still a woman with girly feelings and girly thoughts. I just never had enough money to buy a dress for everyday. What I wore hat was cheep and easy to move in. I smiled to myself in the mirror but my smile fell just a little; there stood Howard leaning up against the frame of the door looking at me.

I didn't bother to turn around he knew that he had been caught looking and instead of going away like most men would he walked into my room and up to me. He placed his hands on my arms and looked into the mirror to my eyes.

"Forrest is one lucky man, he's going to love this on you." He said with a small smile, and I smiled back sadly. I have always known that Howard loved me and I felt horrible for never feeling the same way. I was just glad that Howard understood, in his own way.

"Thank you Howard." He nodded and looked down a bit sad before kissing my head and walking away but when he reached the door frame he placed a hand on the wall and turned back to me.

"Save a dance for me will ya?" He asked with a smirk.

"Of course." I said finally facing him. He nodded his head with a smile and walked back off to his room.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

When I heard Luie squeal like a pig when Forrest finally agreed to let everyone go to the county party I couldn't help but scrunch up my face. I mean this girl was just so unappealing in every way I have no idea why Forrest would chose her over me. Me! For heavens sake I'm the one with class and I'm the one who looks and acts like an actual woman. She goes around in her pants beating men up and selling moonshine! She is really a disgrace to the word 'woman'.

However when I looked at Forrest when that little brat ran up the stairs I saw him looking down at his feet with a smirk on his face; was he actually happy that she was happy? Whatever it was I knew it was because of her and I have to stop this no matter what happens and no matter how I have to do it.

I saw Howard go up the stairs and Jack was playing a game of solitary with himself so I took this opportunity to talk to Forrest. He was behind the bar wiping down the counters and organizing odds and ends. As I walked over to him I made sure that my heals made enough noise to get Forrest's attention and when I noticed he looked up I moved my hips side to side with a seductive smile on my face. He was mine.

"Forrest." Forrest looked back down to his hands as he grumbled. "So what color do you think I should wear to this get together?" I asked him leaning over the bar getting as close as I could to him.

"Whatever you want I guess." Forrest stated a look of confusion on his face.

"What I meant was; what do you want me to wear?" I asked him whispering hoping he would understand what I meant.

"Wear what ever you want Maggie." He told me in a gruff voice going back to whatever he was doing before I started talking to him. I let out a huff of frustration and straitened up as Howard came back down the stairs straight to Forrest.

"She's wearing purple lil' brother." Howard said with a big smile on his face. "The dress her mama gave her, you know the one." Forrest's eyes got wide for a second before they went back to normal.

"Good, good I'm sure she'll look very nice." Forrest said a small smirk playing on his lips and Howard laughed and clapped his brother on the shoulder.

At this point my blood is starting to boil and I just have to get out of there. So I say my quick goodbyes and leave. As I'm driving back to my hotel I know I'm going much faster then what I should be but I'm just so angry! Why her! Why not me!

I roughly put my car into park and rip out the keys and walk with purpose to my door. As I rounded the corner I saw the Special Deputy Rakes outside of his room. We lock eyes and I can't help but get an odd shiver down my spine.

"I saw you at the Bondurant place." I tried to ignore him by going into my room but he stopped me.

"You're not from around here. Chicago, right?" He said with a sly smirk. "You were a dancer up there; the A Pecks club wasn't it? Did a little number with feathers I believe. Something troubling you?"

"Get out of my way."

"You know I could help you with your little, shall we call it, girl problem."

"What do you mean?"

"That girl Luisa; you don't like her much do you? Well nether do I. I want her gone; or at least out of the picture for a while." He said looking around a bit before meeting my eyes and I know a smile crept onto my face. "Shall we talk?" I nodded my head and led the man inside.


End file.
